The present invention relates to a valve having a plug configuration which controls flow through the valve by creating turbulence in the area of the valve seat and, more particularly, to such a plug configuration which substantially eliminates noise created by or transmitted through the valve.
Valves, such as those for controlling the flow of water, have been known to transmit or create noise which is objectionable to the inhabitants of the building in which such valves are being used. For example, the heating and cooling systems of large buildings have required the use of water pumps having substantial capacity for pumping heated or cooled water to coils located in the various fan systems installed throughout the building. In these fan systems, fans blow air over the heat exchange coils. The coils, which receive the heated or cooled water from the pumps, either impart heat to or withdraw heat from the fan air depending upon whether the coil is receiving heated or cooled water. The temperature of the fan discharge air can be regulated by the amount of water supplied to the heat exchange coils under control of the water valves.
It has been the practice to couple these pumps to the water piping running throughout the building by way of flexible connections to dampen out any vibrations generated by the pumps themselves. It is becoming increasingly more common, however, to use hard connections for connecting the pumps to the pipes running throughout the building. Under such circumstances, it is not unknown for the vibrations created by the pumps to be transmitted through the piping of the building to the water valves controlling the flow of water to the various water loads in the building. It is known that vibrations generated by the pumps of a building and communicated through the piping system of the building can generate objectionable noise within the valves themselves. One way to reduce this objectionable noise is by appropriate modification of the valve.